Fate
by Barlie
Summary: Julian Frost is a Guardian. She's supposed to protect the children of the world in exchange for her powers to control ice and wind. But, what if her powers start to fail when she needs them most? She travels to the lands of Arendelle to seek out the Troll Chief, Pabbie, to tell her how to get her powers back. But what will happen if she meets an unexpected stranger in a mountain?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Fate - Chapter 1: " The Beginning "**

** My name is Julian Frost. I'm a Guardian. My only purpose in my life is to be a protector of the children. Well, that's what I always thought. Now, I'm not so sure. My powers are failing. The Guardians don't have a clue as to why. The children still believe in me, so it's a mystery. Tooth says that Pitch must have something to do with it. But, we haven't heard from Pitch since his nightmares chased him away and into oblivion. I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore . . .**

I pause, letting my hand go still. My ice pencil is close to snapping, and I sigh. I close my icy blue eyes and glance at the window. It's snowing outside. I don't know if I did that, or if it's just naturally occuring. I grasp my deep blue frosted hoodie, and I pull the sleeves over my hands. I'm sitting on the window ledge inside, and I tap the glass. It creates designs of ice on the window, and I see one of a snowflake. I smile, and hug my knees to my chest. I don't know if I'm cut out to be a Guardian anymore. Bunny treats me like I'm not Julian Frost anymore, and instead just some human with nothing special about me. At least Tooth, Sandy, and North still believe in me. I mean, I don't blame Bunny. I don't even believe in my own self anymore. There must be something I can do to get my powers back.

I cross my room, without grabbing my staff, and throw open my polished wooden door. It's painted white with icy blue designs on the front giving my door personality. As I swing the door shut, the knob freezes and I shake my head. I rush down the stairs and into the globe room where Bunny and Sandy are chatting silently, and North and Tooth are talking about me. North has a stack of papers spread out on a table, and Tooth is hovering over them. Her eyes are focused while she grasps some papers and looks at North.

" What if Pitch is up to something, North? We have to go track him down! " Tooth yells, flailing her arms into the air. Her face is turning red, and her violet eyes are narrowed. She drops the papers in her hands, and she lets out an irritated sigh.

" Tooth, please. We're trying everything we can to get Julian's powers back. I don't have any clue as to what is wrong with her though. " North confesses, resting his hands on the spruce wood table. I clear my throat and everyone turns to look at me.

" Oh, Julian! I- I didn't know you were out and about yet! " North states, turning towards me sharply and scooping up the pile of papers from the desk. One falls and I manage to pick it up before he does. I read over it, and hold the paper next to my face. It reads:

* * *

_**Trolls of Arendelle: Can cure ice magic. **_

_**Heart: **__Act of Love_

_**Head: **__Must forget all magic._

_If a human is born with ice magic, they must learn to control it or else they'll have to be taken somewhere where they can't harm anyone. If ice magic is failing, it could mean the curse is breaking, and they'll turn back into a human. Trolls can not fix unless you find the Troll Chief, Pabbie._

* * *

" What does the Trolls of Arendelle have to do with anything, North? " I inquire, my eyes staring into his. He shifts uncomftorablely, and looks away. I let the paper fall, and I look around the room. " North? "

" Julian, please. You have to understand that they might know what's causing you to be.. " He stops, and glances down at the ground.

" Powerless? " I finish for him, and shake my head. "Guys, I know I'm not the most powerful Guardian here. But, I'm not happy about that either! " As I'm speaking, Bunny gets up and walks towards me. He towers above me, and I have to fly a bit to be eye to eye with him.

" You should really watch your mouth, mate. " He warns me, and I roll my eyes.

" Oh come on, Bunny. I know you're just acting this way to get back at me for all the times I froze your ears and nose. " I state, and cross my arms. He huffs rudely, and turns away to sit back on the other side of the room. I feel his striking green eyes bore into me as I turn back to North.

" So, what you're saying is that I have to travel to Arendelle and find the Troll Chief, Pabbie. Am I right? " North nods slightly, and Baby Tooth buzzes up next to me. I smile slightly at her, and let her rest on my palm.

" I have to go now, Baby Tooth. Don't get into any trouble, okay? " She nods, and I let her fly back to Tooth. She looks at me, her eyes saddened, and I walk up to her.

" I'm gonna miss you, even if it's just for a little while. " She says, forcing a smile. I hug her, and she nudges her head into my shoulder.

" Don't worry, Tooth. I'll be fine. " We part, and she looks on as I say my goodbyes to Sandy. He manifests a sand snowflake above his head, and I smile at him. " Goodbye. " I walk back to the center of the room, and I look towards North. He's staring at his snow globes nervously, and I nod at him. North's eyes are filled with regret as he nods and looks at the ground.

" Bye, everyone. " I announce, taking time to look at everyone in the room, except for Bunny. North nods at me, and throws a snow globe teleporter on the ground. It shows a mountain, and it's covered in snow. I see something shimmering blue in the background, but it's too far away to see clearly.

" Good luck, Julian. " North says, and pats my back. The force is so strong, I tumble into the portal. The last thing the Guardians hear from me is a surprised shriek.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Danger

**Fate - Chapter 2: " Stranger Danger "**

I hit the ground blindly. Coughing up snow, I crack open my eyes. I'm in a pine forest, just on the outskirts of the kingdom and village from the looks of it. Shaking my head, I push myself off the ground and I dust off the individual snowflakes from my hoodie. I rub my forehead, and I snap my hand away.

" My staff! " I cry out, pulling my silver hair back from my face. I turn to look back the way I came from, only to see more forest. " I guess I'll have to go without it.. " I mumble, clenching my petite hands into fists. I take a deep breath, and smell the fresh air of the pine trees that surround me. My bare feet crunch the snow as I make my way towards the mountain. I have no idea where to go, so my curiosity gets the best of me.

Using all my strength, I use the wind to make my way towards the mysterious building up ahead. It shines in the sunlight, and I quickly find myself in a clearing. I walk lightly on my feet, letting me trudge freely in the snow. The shining that I saw before was from the material it was made from.

" Ice.. " The word escapes my lips, and the pile of snow I was standing on suddenly lurches from under me. I let out a startled cry, and I flee away from the ice palace. The snow morphs into a creature so gruesome, I didn't think it could exist. The monster is made of sparkling snow, and has ice glaciers poking from its back. It has long, sharp claws made of ice, as well as teeth. A light blue glow comes from where its eyes should be, and I back away from it. I know I can't fight that thing without my staff.

The creature lurches at me, and grasps my ankle. I try to kick my way free, and the creature grips to me tighter. I let out a soft gasp of pain as the monster tries to grab my other ankle. This time, instead of kicking it, I let out an earsplitting scream. It lets me tumble to the floor, and I watch as it covers its ears. The monster turns on me, and roars in frustration. Fearing it'll rip me to shreds, I cover my face with my hands and close my eyes. I huddle up in a ball, and I see a shadow cover me.

" Marshmellow, stop! " A man's voice calls out. I peer through my hands, and I see a figure standing above me. It's a man. I can hear the monster walking to its original position, and I remove my hands from my face. I look up to see a man with sand colored hair towering above me. He has sparkling blue eyes, and his skin is a little bit warmer than mine. He has a suit made from ice, with a sparkling snowflake on his torso. His cape is made from a thinner, and more shimmery ice material. It shines from the light, and he's looking down at me. The man offers me his hand, and I stare up at him blankly.

" Are you alright, miss? " The man asks me; his eyes are filled with concern. I nod shakily as I take his hand. When our skin touches, I feel a bolt of electricity sting through my arm. The man must of felt it too, because he flinched for a second. His hand is cold, just like mine. He pulls me up, and I'm standing unsteady when he lets my hand go.

" I- I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. " I say, my voice soft and shaking. I look at the castle, and then back at the man. He's giving me a hard stare, and is looking me over.

" What are you doing up here? " He asks, his eyes filled with wonder. I look around me, and shrug.

" I don't exactly know where **here **is. I'm kind of lost. " I confess, letting my hands rest at my sides. The man keeps looking into my eyes, and at my hair. I tilt my head as he takes a step back, probably hoping I didn't realize it.

" You're on the North Mountain, right next to Arendelle. " He replies, and I nod.

" Do you happen to know where I can find the Trolls? " I ask, looking into his twinkling eyes hopefully.

At the mention of trolls, the man suddenly stiffens, and narrows his eyes at me. " Why do you want to know where the trolls are? " I take in a shaky breath, and I look away.

" It's fine. I'll just find them on my own. " I say, while looking back towards him. " But, thanks for saving me. " I start to gingerly walk away, and the man takes my wrist.

" Wait. " I glance back at him in surprise, and he motions towards the castle. " Let me invite you inside. You must be freezing from being up here. " I don't reject him as he leads me towards his castle. I stare up at it in awe as he opens the door for me. I nod my thanks as I make my way into his palace. He closes the door behind me, and I look back at him. He smiles at me, and leads the way up the ice stairs. I follow him, unsure of where he's taking me.

" I never caught your name. " The man says, and he gazes back at me. I let out a breath, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

" I never caught yours, either. " I retort, crossing my arms as I walk. The man smiles slightly, and continues to walk me up the stairs.

" Touché. " He says, and I smirk at the comment. He leads me into a room that has an ice crystal chandelier on the top. I look up at it in awe, and he smiles at me. " Isn't this beautiful? "

" H- How did you make this? " I ask him, and when I peer over to him, he's looking at me with his eyes clouded by fear. At the sight, I tense and he takes a step back.

" You can't get near me, okay? " He stutters, clasping his hands together. I take a step towards him with my head tilted, and he takes a step back.

" Uh, you okay there? " I ask him, reaching a hand out to him. He looks at me bewildered, and I stop moving towards him.

" No. "


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Visit

**Fate - Chapter 3: " Surprise Visit "**

" What's wrong? " I inquire at him, opening and closing my hands into fists. He shakes his head and turns away from me. I narrow my eyes at him as I walk up behind him.

" Hello? I'm talking to you! " I yell, walking in front of the man and blocking his way. I point my finger in his face as he stares at me blankly. " Ignoring people is very rude, y'know. "

" I- I'm sorry. I just- I could hurt you really bad, and I don't like hurting people. " The man confesses. He glances down at his bare hands, and I follow his icy gaze.

" Julian. "

" Huh? " He looks back up at me, closing his hands and lets his hands fall to his sides.

" My name is Julian. " I repeat, and I hold out my hand for him to shake. The man looks at my hand cautiously. He reaches his hand out, and then takes it back. He holds his hand close to his chest. I shake my hand out at him, and his eyes clear. His head shakes, making his hair flop backwards. He gingerly takes my hand in his, and shakes it.

" Elson Overland, King of Arendelle. "

At the mention of king, my eyes widen and my hand goes limp. " K- King?! " Elson nods slowly, while looking at me all the same. I drop my hand down to my side, and he raises an eyebrow.

" What? Never seen a king before? " He smirks a little bit at my reaction, and I look away blushing. Elson tilts his head at me as I gaze back at him.

" Well, just not a king who lives on a mountain in a palace made from ice. " I huff, crossing my arms as a grin forms on my face. Elson rubs his forehead as he looks directly at me.

" Did you just arrive in Arendelle? " Elson walks towards an ice couch and I shadow his movements. We sit on the couch in silence and I nod slightly.

" Yeah. " I peer over and notice that Elson is rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" Well then, Julian. I guess you don't know about me then? " His hand drops and he shifts in his seat so that he's looking into my eyes. I tilt my head.

" No, why? " Elson sighs, and closes his eyes. A strand of his hair falls in his face and he blows it out of the way.

" I made this castle. "

" Well, obviously. " I raise my shoulders, and cross my arms. Elson sighs, and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

" I've been keeping a secret my entire life, Julian. You have to understand that. " He pauses, and gazes at me, his eyes boring into mine. I encourage him on, and he closes his eyes. " I can control ice and snow. T- This winter that's around us.. I did that. "

" Wait, you're telling me that **you **made summer into winter? " Elson nods sadly, and my eyes widen. " Well, that's extreme. Even for me. "

" What do you mean by that? " Elson looks back at me, and I tense up. **Good job, Julian. You blew it. Now you have to tell him about your powers. **

" Uh.. " My words die away as someone knocks on the door of the palace. Elson, not expecting anyone, suddenly rushes to the patio, and looks out.

I hear him whisper under his breath, " No, no, no, no, no, no.. " He rushes past me, and I snap my head back. Elson sprints towards the staircase leading to the main room, and freezes as the door opens. I peer from behind him, keeping to the side of the archway in which we're standing in.

" Hello? " A man with ginger hair calls out. He has teal eyes, and a stripe of platinum hair going down the right side of his bangs. The man has freckles dusted on his face. His outfit design consists of dark blue pants and a black vest with gold lacing and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. He also wears a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cap with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to his cape.

" Who's that? " I whisper to Elson, as I peek over his shoulder curiously. Elson looks back at me, and motions for me to stay put. I huff, and watch as Elson walks towards the strange man that's entered the castle.

" Andrew.. " Elson announces, and Andrew looks up at him.

" Whoa, Elson. You look different. It's a good different. " Andrew stutters, looking up at Elson with wondering eyes. His eyes go past me as he scrutinizes the castle. " And this place, it's amazing. "

" Thank you. " Elson replies, and walks towards the railing of the stairs. " I never knew what I was capable of. "

Andrew starts to trudge up the stairs. " I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd of known- "

" No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. " Elson says, while shaking his hands loosely. " But you should probably go, please. " He avoids Andrew's gaze as he forces the sentence out of his mouth. Andrew's eyes widen as his hands clamp into fists.

" But I just got here. " Andrew retorts, tilting his head in confusion.

" You belong down in Arendelle. " Elson says, backing away from Andrew slowly. He bumps into me, and shoots me a startled look.

" So do you. " Andrew claims, surveying Elson intensely.

" No, Andrew. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody. " Elson states, eyeing Andrew with his eyes filled with regret.

" Actually about that- " Andrew starts, but stops due to the fact that someone else opens the doors and runs into the room.

" 60! " A high, cheery voice squeaks from outside. Elson's hands clamp up, and he gazes at the door.

" Wait, what is that? "

" Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! " A little snowman shouts out, spreading his wooden arms wide.

" Olaf? " Elson asks, his eyebrows scrunched together.

" You built me, remember that? " Olaf says, placing his stick arms in front of him and looking up and Elson, his eyes filled with joy.

" And you're alive? "

Olaf stretches his arms out, and looks at them. " I think so? " Elson stares at his hands in awe, and horror.

" He's just like one we built as kids. " Andrew asserts, going on one knee and patting Olaf's back warmly. Elson looks at his hands, then at Olaf and Andrew.

" Yeah. " He replies, smiling as he looks down at them. I walk out of my hiding spot, and Olaf looks straight at me.

" Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! " He waves at me, and I stare at him, shocked. I raise my hand limply as Andrew flashes his sparkling eyes in my direction. He then glimpses down at Olaf, clearly confused.

" Who are you talking to? There's no one there. "


	4. Chapter 4: Acquainted

**Fate - Chapter 4: " Acquainted "**

" What do you mean, Andrew? There's a girl standing right there. " Olaf raises his hand at me, and I back away from them slowly. His eyes are filled with confusion as I shake my head and hands.

" You're invisible? " Elson asks, dumbfounded by he discovery. My eyes widen in fear as I start to climb the stairs.

" Elson I- I wanted to tell you, it's just.. " I stop, and Andrew looks at Olaf, then at Elson.

" Wait, you see her, too? " His voice rings throughout the room as I look directly at Elson.

" Julian, how could you? " Elson asks, his eyes turning cold. I look away, and clamp my hands into fists. Andrew looks on as he places a hand on his forehead.

" I seriously don't see anyone.. " He mumbles, glancing back up at Elson.

" I- I'm a spirit. I'm immortal. Only some people can see me. " I pause, and look at Elson under my shining bangs. " I can control ice magic, too. "

" That's impossible. " Elson mutters, turning away from me. " Andrew, you have to leave. Now. "

" What? No. I said I would fix this, and I mean that. I- I know that I messed everything up, I really do. It's just, I need you to trust me just this one time that I can make things right. " He pleads, his eyes begging for Elson to come with him. Elson shakes his head sadly, and Andrew walks up to him.

" I'm sorry. " Elson snaps his fingers, and a snow golem bursts through the doors; Marshmallow has returned. Andrew looks at Elson, his expression heartbroken as the snowman grasps Andrew and Olaf gently. They look on as the snow minion places them out of the palace, and not at all gracefully. I back up towards the staircase leading to the patio room as Elson grips the railing.

" You lied to me. " He accuses, turning at me, and towering above me.

" What? No. I never said that I was a mortal. " I say defensively. Looking into his eyes, I stand up and fly so that we're eye to eye. " How did you think I flew earlier? "

Elson opens his mouth to say something, but then quickly shuts it as to rethinking what he was going to say. I cross my arms, and sigh.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But, then again, I didn't even know your name.. _your highness._ " I bow at him, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up, and I notice that Elson is looking at me, with a faint smile on his lips.

" I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. It's just- I didn't expect Andrew to try to find me after I ran away. " Elson says, letting his hand fall to his side. I tilt my head as I stare at him. This man has gone through so much, I can feel it. Elson's head snaps up, and looks at me. " Wait, you said that you have ice powers. You're like me? " I nod slightly, avoiding his gaze.

" You're the first adult human to see me. " I tell him, watching as he rubs his chin and observes me.

" Well, I'm honored. " He smiles, showing his sparkling white teeth as I giggle. My smile fades as I view him gravely.

" Elson, you just kicked your brother out! " I gasp, watching as Elson twists away from me.

" I know. I- I had no choice, Julian. " He sighs, shutting his eyes and letting me have a view of his long, full eyelashes. **He's actually kind of cute. **I smirk to myself, but then stop as Elson cracks opens his eyes. I rub the back of my neck, and look on as Elson walks up to me. " Please, can you show me your powers? "

" R- Really? " I inquire, my voice ringing with shock. Elson smiles, and I look at my hands. I gaze back at him, and he nods for me to go on. I let out a breath, and I hold out my palm facing upwards.

" O- Okay. Here goes nothing. " I whisper, my voice shaking. I close my eyes and let my power seep from my fingertips. My magic comes up from my palm and goes all around the room in ribbons of frost. Elson looks at me, astonished. I continue to look around with him, smiling. My frost illuminates an enchanting blue glow as I grin. The ice magic flies slowly past Elson's face and he reaches out to touch it gently. The ribbon of ice crystals explode, only to reform back into its original shape. He laughs out in joy, and I giggle happily. " Ta da. "

" Julian, this is incredible. " Elson gasps, and I nod. The ice soon fades into nothing as I let my palm fall to my side.

" I- " I hear a roar from outside, as Elson rushes back to the main room. I fly off the stairs, and watch as Elson looks out from the ice door. My feet hit the ice ground sharply as Elson turns and points behind him. A group of men are fighting marshmallow as I notice there's a woman among them. She has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She also has auburn hair, tied behind her back in a long braid. The woman also has striking green eyes. She's wearing a mid-length navy blue skirt, black boots, a magenta tie, blue sweater, indigo vest, and a light gray-and-black jacket with patterns.

" Uh.. do you know them by any chance? " I ask Elson, while still looking outside.

" I can't believe that out of all the people to try to force me back, it's Hanah. " Elson states, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. I tilt my head at him, giving him a confused look.

" Hanah is Andrew's 'soul mate'. " Elson rolls his eyes, and continues to look outside. " I said no to their marriage, and now I think that she wants revenge. "

Elson's hands clench into fists as I look at him, then back outside. " I never trusted her one bit. They met yesterday, and wanted to get married the exact same day. Andrew is so gullible sometimes. "

" Wait, so those people aren't friendly? " I ask Elson, and he looks at me.

" No, they'll kill me if they catch me. That's why I came up here. " He gazes at the ground, his eyes clouded by grief.

I sigh, " Okay. "

Elson looks up at me, " Okay? "

" I'll go distract them while you get out of here. " I say, motioning towards another exit in the back of the palace.

" But won't they not be able to see you? "

I smile mischievously, " That's the best part. "


	5. Chapter 5: Ambush

**Fate - Chapter 5: " Ambush "**

I burst the doors open, and I hear the men shout my way. Running on the snow, I see Marshmallow roar as Hanah grasps a sword from a lingering soldier and swings it at Marshmallow's leg. It's cut off, and he falls down, into the depths of the cliff.

" No! " I cry out, my voice ringing throughout the clearing. A few soldiers look around, as if they heard something.

" Hanah, did you just scream, 'no'? " A large thug walks up towards the woman, and she shakes her head. In anger, I create a snowstorm, that pulls against their coats and Hanah's dress. She trudges through the snow, sinking deeply into it. I glare at her as I force snowflakes to fall onto the group of trespassers.

" T- that's foolish. Now, get back in position. " She pulls herself onto a horse, and yells against the fierce wind, " Everyone! The King is not to be harmed, do you understand that? " A few soldiers nod, except for three men. One is extremely short, with graying hair, and he's shivering madly. The other two share a look as the little man whispers something in their ear.

I smirk, and glance at the group coming towards me. I run towards them, letting out a battle cry as I jump over them. Looking behind me, I see Elson looking on in horror as I make eye contact with him. He shakes his head, and I tilt my head in annoyance. I bend my fingers into claw-like formations as I blast frost on one of the thugs getting close to the castle. I grab his shirt from behind as I knock him out with my powers. I jump off the guy, and I try to forge an ice minion to scare them away.

I close my eyes, and serge up all my energy. My magic seeps out of my hands, and into the sky. It creates a myriad of blue frost as it shapes into an ice wyvern. The creature glares at the group of people, and roars at them. I slump on the ground, deprived of my power and energy.

The horse Hanah was on gets startled, and kicks Hanah off her horse, and forwards. She comes straight at me, and I stare up at her in shock. I cover my face with my arms, only to have her pass right through me. I stand up shakily as she gets up and dusts the snow off of her dress.

" Someone go after Sitron! " She commands, waving her hand behind her and turns around to look directly into my eyes. I smack her in the cheek as she lurches backwards. Her eyes turn cloudy as she looks at me bewildered. The ice wyvern scares some of the soldiers off, but a majority of them still stay standing. A few shoot some arrows at it, and it shatters into several pieces. I curse under my breath, wishing I had my staff or that my powers were stronger.

" Hey, when did that girl get there? " The little man calls out, and I start to back away.

" Um, hi. " I wave at the crowd weakly, and Hanah glares at me. Hatred fills up her eyes as she points at me.

" That woman just smacked me in the face! Someone grab her! " My eyes widen as I turn around, and start to sprint away from the group of people, my braid flailing behind me.

I'm only a few feet away from the doors as I feel two hands grab at each of my arms. Elson is on the other side of the room as he starts to run towards me. I struggle against the hands keeping me captive, but they're too strong.

" Run! " I scream, pleading for Elson to get somewhere safe. He's the king, if he dies, then Hanah will be able to marry Andrew. That would be even more worse if the summer stayed frozen! Elson stops, and stares at me in terror. Hanah is too busy to focus on me, that no one notices Elson is right next to the door. The two thugs holding me down bring me over to Hanah. They force me onto my knees as Hanah leans close in my face.

" Who are you? " She asks, her gaze intimidating. I roll my eyes, and look away from her. Hanah grasps my chin, forcing me to look upon her hypnotic gaze. " I said, who are you? "

" What's it to you? " I spat back at her, trying to get free. She looks behind her, smirking.

" Well, well, well. We got a feisty little one, eh? " She says, loud enough for even Elson to hear from the castle so far away. The group of men laugh as I narrow my eyes at her.

" Did you make that ice dragon appear out of no where? " Hanah inquires at me, and my lips form a straight line.

" It's a wyvern, actually. There's a huge difference. " I smirk up at her as she stares at me, dumbfounded.

" She's a witch! Let's kill her now! " The little lemon head man yells from across the clearing. I gaze at him, my eyes wide. My head snaps back up to Hanah as she rubs her chin.

" Well, maybe. Or, we could keep her alive and make her tell us what she knows about Elson... " Hanah goes on, her eyes filled with thought. I close my eyes, and hang my head.

" Aw, what's the matter? Is she actually scared of us? " Hanah teases, going on one knee to be eye to eye with me. I look up at her smiling, and she leans back, gasping. I blow ice at her, and she gets blown across the snow clearing. She falls in a pile of snow as I smile innocently at her. My head suddenly starts buzzing in pain, and I go limp. The feeling is over as soon as it began, and I shake my head at Hanah.

" Try me. " I snap at her, and she stands back up. Hanah walks back over to me, and looks at the palace.

" I know how to get the King out of his hiding place. " She announces, and I peer up at her. She grasps a sword out, and motions for the men to lift me on my feet. They do so willingly, and she places the blade at my neck.

" Elson! If you don't come out, this little girl here dies. " I snap my head to look at her as she shares a look with me.

" Don't even bother he's not in there. " I say, pleading for him to of already left. I can see a piece of his platinum blonde hair as he walks out confidently.

" Let her go, Hanah. " He says, his voice reaching the clearing loud and unafraid. She smirks, and keeps the sword at my neck.

" I can not believe you fell for that trick, Overland. " She says, her voice filled with amusement. Elson narrows his eyes, and gets close enough to touch her.

" You let her go now, or I'll make you. " He threatens, his eyes meet mine, and I shake my head. He closes his eyes, and looks back at Hanah. He meets her stare head on as she starts to dig the blade into my neck. A stream of crimson blood runs down my neck as I close my eyes in pain. Elson's eyes are longing to help me, but he stays where he is. I nod at him in understanding, but his head lowers a bit.

" You can't do anything to me, because if you do, Andrew will never forgive you. " Hanah declares, and she raises an eyebrow at Elson. He looks up at her, and she knows she's won. In a flash, Elson grabs the sword away from Hanah, grasps her neck, and pulls her to him. She struggles, and he places the knife at her neck.

" You don't deserve him. " He hisses into her ear, and the soldiers raise their arrows at him. His eyes are clouded by anger as he glares at the crowd. My eyes widen, and I struggle against the hands holding me down. I have to do something.

" Elson, stop! " I cry out, my eyes filled with fear for him. " Just let her go. " His eyes go wide as he looks at Hanah, then me. " It's alright. " Elson looks at the sword and drops it on the snow. He nods slightly, and the soldiers start to surround him.

" Wait! " Hanah shouts, placing her hands in front of Elson, blocking the soldiers. " Remember, we promised no harm shall come to him. And none shall. " She looks back at him, her eyes filled with a devillish plan. " But, I never said no harm shall come to his little friend here. "

The soldiers laugh mockingly as Hanah grasps my neck in her hand. " I think I'll save that time for another day. " She promises, and lets me go. Elson and I share a look of fear as the guards drag us away from the palace, and towards Arendelle.

**So much for finding Pabbie...**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Fate - Chapter 6: " Escape "**

The guards of Arendelle throw us in a cell, and I tumble on the cobblestone flooring. A soldier chains my hands in these full-on hand shackles and I struggle to move. The just strap Elson's ankle to the ground and they leave us in the cell. Alone. Elson gets up as soon as the door hinges sqeak shut. He races over to me, and I stand up sharply.

" We have to get out of here. " He mumbles, playing with my hand shackles.

" Maybe we can freeze them off. " I suggest, looking into his eyes hopefully. He nods, and places his hands on my wrists. I feel the same electricity as when we first touched..

He looks at me, and whispers, " Do you feel that? " I nod shakily as he smiles a little.

" E- Elson. I have to tell you something. " He doesn't look up from trying to freeze the shackles, and I go on, " My powers are getting weaker. That's why I have to find the trolls. " He finally looks up, his eyes understanding.

" Do you know why that's happening? " I shake my head, and he continues his work.

" If we get out of here, we'll go visit them. I- I know where they are. I've been there before. " He states, letting his hands fumble with the chains. I try to conjure my powers, but I'm still too weak from forming the ice wyvern earlier.

" This isn't working.. " He throws the remaining chains on the ground in frustration as I flinch. His eyes look at me, and I can see he's trying to apologize. I shake my head, and I tug on the chains. I hear ice cracking the ceiling above us. Looking up, I see frost forming on the walls, ceiling, and even the door that are threatening to make the whole cell collapse on us. Wood chips start to fall on the stone floor, creating an echo.

" Elson, just focus on getting your ankle shackle off. " I say, trying with my might to free myself. He instantly freezes off the shackle, and grabs my right hand shackle. His eyes close, and it suddenly snaps off. I can hear footsteps getting closer as Elson and I fumble with my last chain.

" Quick! The prisoners are escaping! " A guard shouts, alerting others to follow him. Elson looks at me, his hands rushing to get me free. Soon, my shackle slips off and the guards open the door. Elson blasts at the wall, and grabs my hand. He rushes out onto the frozen fjord as more and more guards chase us. He leads us to the shore as I hear the fjord cracking from all the weight.

" Hurry! After them! " I hear Hanah scream, and I can hear her stomping angrily back to the castle. " You heard the woman! Go, go, go, go, go! " Elson doesn't slow down until we can't hear the footsteps of the guards anymore.

" T- That was close. " Elson says, his eyes twinkling with adrenaline. I nod in agreement as he sits on a rock covered in moss. I relax on a fallen pine tree log as the rock Elson is sitting on starts to shake. He lets out a startled cry as he gets up, and stares at the moving object behind him. It unfolds into the shape of a human being.

The figure has stone-colored skin and grassy green hair. His eyes are black like a raven, and he's wearing a long gown that looks like it was made from moss. There's darker moss designs on the robe and the strange man is wearing a necklace with glowing green crystals hanging on it. His face has some wrinkles in it, showing his age.

" E- Elson Overland? " He asks, his voice filled with wisdom. Elson stands in front of me, but then relaxes and walks up to the man. The strange man gazes at me in wonder.

" We need your help. It's urgent. " The man looks at me, then at Elson and nods.

" Follow me. " He urges, and turns away from us. The man walks into the trees and Elson and I stay put.

" Who is that? " I whisper to Elson, looking up at him. He looks down at me, smiling.

" Pabbie. "

" Wait, really?! " I ask him, my eyes lighting up from excitement. He nods, and shows his amazing white teeth. I raise my arms to my chest in happiness and smile widely. I wrap my arms around his chest as I give him a little hug of gratitude. Elson freezes, and I part from him. " Come on! "

I run the way Pabbie went. Elson follows on my tail and I catch up with Pabbie. We're walking side by side as I clear my throat. He looks down at me, and I open my mouth to say something.

" I need your help. " I start, only for him to raise his hand.

" I know, Julian Frost. You need to get your powers back. " I tilt my head, wondering how he knew that. " I can feel that you're a Guardian. Also, that you're growing weaker. " He finishes, and I look at the ground.

" Yeah. " I mumble in agreement, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Pabbie, and I look at him with my gazing eyes.

" I'll have a look in my studies. This is nothing like I've ever seen before. " He starts to walk ahead, and I fall behind. My eyes grow teary as Elson slows down to walk besides me.

" Hey, cheer up. It'll be okay. " He says, placing an arm around my shoulders and leading me on. I nod my head sadly, and I look up at him.

" What does he mean by 'nothing like I've ever seen before'? "

Elson shakes his head and sighs, " I don't know. " His hand tightens a little for comfort, and I keep walking with him- his arm around my shoulder. Elson's shoulder soon parts from me and we keep following Pabbie's footprints.

I start to feel lightheaded, but dismiss it immediately. Guardians don't get headaches.. It continues to grow, and I start staggering. Elson looks at me, his eyes worrying. This is just like the feeling I felt earlier.. I shake my head, trying to clear the pain.

" Julian, what's the matter? " Elson reaches a hand out for me as soon as I collapse on the ground. " Pabbie! " He shouts, covering his hands over his mouth for a much louder sound. I gasp for breath as I'm lifted into the air. I struggle, only to see Elson's face, filled with fear. I stop moving, and I let myself go weak. Pabbie rushes through the treeline, and I see his eyes are wide with recognition. " No, no, no.. " He whispers, placing a hand on my heart. Agony suddenly rushes towards that spot as I scream out in pain. Elson looks at Pabbie sharply, and narrows his eyes.

" Stop hurting her! " He growls, stepping away from him. My head hangs as Pabbie raises his hands up in an apology.

" She's dying. "


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**Fate - Chapter 7: " Discovery "**

" What?! No- Guardians can't die- they're immortal! " Elson protests, looking down at me in despair.

I use all of my energy to whisper, " A- Actually we can.. "

" If I'd of known that, I wouldn't of let you go outside to 'distract' the soldiers! " Elson states, and I smile softly. Pabbie motions for Elson to place me on the ground and he does so, with a little reluctance. The snow suddenly doesn't feel as comforting as it usually does. Instead, it feels deadly- like it wants me to suffer. I shiver, and look up at the now rising moon. It's full, and I stare right at it as I feel all of the energy drain out of me.

" W- What's happening to her?! " Elson asks, his eyes filled with fear. I gaze at him, and he looks back at me, his eyes startled. My lips don't form into a smile. They form into a line as my hand suddenly slips off of my chest. I can feel the limpness everywhere in my body, and yet I'm still awake.

" Oh dear. " Pabbie says, placing his hands on my chest. I try to remove his hands, but nothing works anymore. I just sit there limply as he starts mumbling words under his breath. His eyes start to glow the same color as his necklace crystals. Suddenly, I gasp out for breath as the snow welcomes me. My energy starts to replenish and I sit up weakly. Elson, who went on his knee earlier, grasps my head with his hand and helps me sit up. He lets me lean onto his shoulder as he assists me in standing. I try to take a step, only to stagger and almost fall. Pabbie gets up, and looks at me with worry.

" Julian. " He says, and I look up at him. Elson is still letting me rest on him, and Pabbie goes on, " You're still dying. Slowly- but dying. There's dark magic in your heart. If only it was ice.. " He goes off, and I tilt my head at him.

" What do you mean? " I ask, my voice barely more than a whisper.

Pabbie looks up at me, his eyes sad. " Every time you use your powers, you get weaker. It's black magic. I've never seen this before- only ice.. " Elson and Pabbie share a look, and Elson looks down at me.

" I don't- " I start to say, but then a memory pops into my head: I'm in Antarctica. I ran away from the Guardians. Pitch's menacing laugh as he betrays our deal for my staff to let Baby Tooth go. The gruesome pain I felt when my staff was broken. Even more agony as Pitch strikes me in the heart.. with his magic.

I let out a gasp as I shake my head. " No, no, that was- it was so long ago. " My eyes are pleading as Pabbie gazes at me.

" I- I was struck in the heart by Pitch's magic a while ago. I just- I never thought that it would of actually done something to me. " My voice is frantic as Elson places his arm around my shoulder again. I place my hands over my heart gingerly, and Pabbie looks at me- his expression is one filled with alarm. Elson is looking down at me, and I gaze at the two men in confusion.

" W- What? " I ask, looking back and forth. Elson closes his eyes, and turns away from me. I hear him use his magic, and he turns around with an ice mirror. I tilt my head, and I stagger backwards.

" N- No.. " My hand rushes up to my hair. My once shinning silver hair now has some shades of brown hair in it. " I- I'm turning mortal. " I state, my voice betraying me. My eyes tear up, and I turn away from the mirror. Tears start to stream down my face as Pabbie turns away sadly, and I sink onto the floor. I cover my face in my hands as I hear a soft tune behind me. I look around, and I see Elson holding his palm out. He's sitting on one knee, and his eyes are filled with warmth.

In his palm is a little Olaf, and he's singing a lullaby, " Don't cry! I'll be here for you! I'll give you all the hugs you want! " Elson hands me the little Olaf, and I smile at him, trying to wipe my tears away. I feel a cool hand placed on my cheek as I look into Elson's eyes. He takes my hand, and places the baby Olaf in my hand. I smile at him, and he helps me up. The little Olaf disappears into thin air, and I look at Elson.

" That was sweet. Thank you. " I say, my voice getting a little stronger. He nods, and we turn back to Pabbie who was watching the whole thing. I look away and blush as Elson scratches the back of his head. Pabbie shrugs, and walks back to us.

" Is there anything I can do to get my powers back and to... stop dying? " I ask, looking into Pabbie's twinkling eyes. He sighs, and I take a step back.

" I- I'm afraid that there is no cure that I know of.. I'm sorry. " And with that, he turns away and into the shadows. I try to walk after him, only for Elson to block my way. He shakes his head sadly as I look on in despair. I hear the last words he yells out behind him, " If I think of something, I'll let you know! "

" P- Pabbie, no! " I scream out, my voice ringing across the trees. My head hangs as Elson gives me a hug. In shock, my eyes open widely as I gingerly place my hands on his chest. Elson keeps the hug going on for a few seconds, and we part.

" We'll figure something out. Together. " He promises, and he grabs my hand. I let him lead me among the trees as an arrow shoots past my face. I let out a cry of shock as I look up into the sky. A shadow is blocking the moon, letting ribbons of moonlight cascade at different angles. I narrow my eyes at the figure, and I call out his name is recognition.

" Pitch. "


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Fate - Chapter 8: " Trouble "**

" It's so great to see you again, Julian. " Pitch's mocking laughter rings in my ears and I shake my head to clear it. Elson looks up at the figure, his eyes wide. I look at Pitch's glowing gold eyes as he smiles evilly at me. " And who is that? " He asks, grinning. My hands clamp into fists as Pitch comes face to face with me. He grasps my chin in his hand, and forces me to look up at him.

" What do you want, you coward? " I hiss at him through gritted teeth. He looks at me, and frowns.

" Coward? " He steps away from me, and I watch him rub his chin.

" I am no coward.. Even you should know that after I put my magic in your heart. " He smirks as I narrow my eyes at him.

" Now, I think we need to have a little talk. " He whispers in my ear, and I ready my hand to strike at him. I fling my hand at his cheek, only for him to grasp it in mid air. Elson starts to walk towards us, and Pitch smirks at him. He manifests some black sand and blows it in his face. Elson looks at me, and his eyes close.

" Elson! " I cry out, reaching for him. I struggle as Pitch grasps my arms and holds me back. " Let me go! " I cry out, kicking the air violently. He grasps my hair, and I scream out at him.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar ringing of bells as North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy come rushing down on North's sleigh. I let out a sigh of relief as Pitch's eyes go wide. I finally get free as the Guardians land, and make a circle around me and Elson. He's sprawled on the snow, and I rush towards him. Pitch screams threats at me through the Guardians, but I focus on Elson. His eyes are closed, but he's breathing. **He's just under a sleeping spell.. **I close my eyes and place Elson in my lap. Sandy turns away from the fighting as he points at Elson.

" Please help him.. " I plead, looking back down at Elson's motionless body. Sandy nods, and I smile gratefully at him. His glowing golden sand appears from his palm, and it soars towards Elson's body. He's suddenly gasping for breath as I hug his chest fiercely.

" I'm so sorry. " I whisper, looking back at Pitch. Elson shakes his head.

" It's not your fault. " He says, placing his hand gingerly on my cheek. I look down at him as his eyes shine.

" Is that the guy who put magic in your heart? " He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes. I nod slightly, and he staggers on his feet.

Pitch disappears into the shadow of night, calling out menacingly, " This isn't over! Because every time you use your magic, I get stronger. " The Guardians turn to look at me, and I avoid their gazes. Bunny walks up to me, and I look up at him nervously.

" I'm sorry. " Is all he says as he jumps back onto the sleigh, waiting for the others. I tilt my head, but soon I feel something around my neck and I turn to see Tooth hugging me.

" Tooth! " I yell out joyfully, grasping her back and pulling her close to me. She laughs, showing her twinkling eyes and Baby Tooth pops out from behind her shoulder. She hugs my cheek as I giggle.

" It's great to see you, too! " I call out, placing my hand on her back softly. Tooth parts away from me and I turn to see North crossing his arms at me.

" Did you find Pabbie? " He asks, narrowing his eyes a little at me. I look away, and nod slightly. " What happened to your hair? " He inquires, and I look up at the moon, my eyes watering.

" It's a long story. " I say, finally making eye contact with him. He sighs, and points to Elson.

" Who is that? " He calls out, leaning close to his face. Elson meets his gaze, without flinching.

" My name is Elson Overland, King of Arendelle. "

" Well, shouldn't you be running your kingdom, and.. not being able to see us? " Bunny calls out from his sitting spot. Elson looks over at him, and shrugs.

" I'm not king anymore. I was. And besides, I already know about you. " Elson states, getting the attention of all the Guardians. " You're Guardians, right? "

" Julian! " North says, glaring at me. I raise my hand and point it at the ground randomly.

" Hey! I- I only told him about me. Not any of you! " I protest, and look quizzically at Elson. He shrugs.

" I just assumed. " He says, grinning. Tooth stares at him, her eyes glued onto him. I can see her blush as Elson looks at her and nods.

" Hi. " He says, and Tooth makes a little squealing sound. I rub my temples. **Oh god.. **North walks up to Elson and puts his hand out.

" Well, if you want to still be friends with Julian, you're coming with us. " He announces, making Bunny jump up onto his feet.

" Wait, you're bringing that... human into your workshop?! " He yells, his hands into fists. North nods, and crosses his arms. He gazes at Bunny, waiting for a challenge as he sighs and sits down angrily. Elson slowly takes North's hand and shakes it confidently.

" Come on, we're going back to the workshop. And you, " He points at me as my shoulders rise, " You will explain to us what's happened. " Elson and I walk towards the sleigh as Sandy, North, and Tooth follow behind us. I sit as far away from Bunny as I can, while Elson sits next to me. Tooth sits next to Elson, and stares at him through dreamy eyes.

" Your teeth are so.. hypnotic.. " She says, placing her fists under her chin as Baby Tooth does a dramatic faint. I roll my eyes, and smile. Elson looks at her while North gets ready to launch the sleigh. Sandy is sitting next to Bunny as he holds on to the side of the railing. Elson looks over at Tooth, and raises an eyebrow, while still smiling.

" Teeth? "

" She's the tooth fairy, Elson. " I whisper into his ear as he gazes at me. Looking away, I notice that Bunny is still glaring at me.

" Everybody ready? " North calls out from behind him, and looks back at Elson.

" Ready! " I say, grinning. Elson looks expectantly at me. " Don't worry. It'll be fun! " I say, looking up at the stars. Elson nods, and gives North a thumbs up.

" Okay, here we go! " North says, and commands the reindeer to go into the air. The sleigh lurches, and Elson laughs from the impact. I look at him as he smiles, and looks at the moon. It reflects in his eyes as he looks down at me.

" Everybody loves the sleigh. "


	9. Chapter 9: Villains

**Fate - Chapter 9: " Villains "**

As everyone's getting out of the sleigh, I feel a sudden tightness in my chest. I shake my head, hoping it'll go away. It doesn't. I stop getting off the sleigh, catching the attention of North, and Bunny. Bunny got out first, but it now helping the others out.

" Wait.. " I say, grasping my chest. Hoping that someone notices, I look around. Bunny's ears prick up at my fragile sentence, and opens his mouth to say something. I suddenly feel a stinging in my legs as I collapse back into the sleigh. Tooth is chatting away at Elson, while he's leaning on the wall. As soon as I hit the seat, he tenses and looks at me. I try to get out, only to start falling at the ground. I close my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never comes.

" North! " Bunny shouts, catching me as I tumble to the ground of the workshop. Elson parts himself from talking to Tooth as everyone rushes over.

" Pitch has done this to her. " Elson says, hatred filling his eyes. I turn my head away, and Tooth gasps.

" H- Her hair! It's getting even more brown than before! " Her hands go over her mouth, and Sandy pushes his way through.

" Wait, wait. Everyone look at her eyes. " Bunny states, his tone is worried, and I stare at him, my eyes wide.

" W- What? " I whisper, my voice frail. Elson rubs my hair soothingly, and I feel my eyelids start to grow heavy.

" They're turning silver, Julian. " He says softly, and I stare at everyone in shock. I'm too tired to stay awake anymore as my head hangs and darkness consumes me.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm laying on a bed. Sitting up, I take in my surroundings. I'm in my bed. I throw my snow blanket off me, and stand up sluggishly. My staff is where I left it- on the window ledge I was sitting on before I left. Walking, I gradually reach the mirror on the other side of my room. I see my reflection for the first time since leaving for Arendelle. My hair is half chestnut brown, and the other half is sterling silver. At least it's still in its signature fish tail braid. My eyes aren't the striking icy blue eyes I used to know. Instead, they're a mix of silver and light blue. I shake my head, and throw my door opening, creating a loud echo.

" Julian! " Tooth shouts, alerting the other Guardians I'm awake. I smile weakly, and she flies up to me in a hurry. I lean on my staff as the Guardians rush up to meet me. I scan the area, searching for Elson.

" Where's Elson? " I inquire, looking at her. She rubs the back of her head, and I tilt my head at her.

" He's kind of sleeping. " She says, and looks at me expectantly.

" Okay? " I shrug, and she goes on.

" In my room. " Tooth finishes, and I stare at her blankly.

" Cool. Just don't let him freeze it! " I joke, trying to hide this feeling inside of me that actually wants to snap at Tooth for her saying that. She nods, and stares at me. I turn away from her piercing violet gaze, and look at North and Sandy.

" You need to be resting! " North exclaims, his eyes growing wide. I roll my eyes.

" I'm fine. Except for the fact I'm turning mortal. " I say, crossing my arms. Elson suddenly appears from a room, and walks towards me. I acknowledge him with a nod. He makes his way towards North, and whispers something to him.

" Julian, come with me. " North says, and Elson and I follow him.

" What did you tell him? " I whisper to Elson as he looks at me, his eyes filled with fear. I tilt my head at him as North opens the pastel red door leading into his ice sculpture room.

" Now, Elson. What is it you wanted me and Julian for? " North interrogates, raising an eyebrow in interest. Elson fumbles with his palms as he takes a deep breath.

" I think Pitch might be planning an attack on you guys. "

" What, when? " North demands, his full attention on Elson.

" Today. " He says, and I look around the room.

" How do you know this? " North asks, narrowing his eyes at Elson.

" I saw it in a dream. " Elson replies, looking down at his hands. I grip my staff tightly as I remember my last encounter with Pitch.

" What exactly happened in your dream? " North commands, placing his hands on the table with a loud bang. I turn around and look at Elson pulling his hair back stress-fully.

" I saw the workshop being covered in black sand. " He says, his voice frail.

" Julian, look outside and make sure that Pitch isn't outside at this very moment. For all we know, he could of made Elson see that dream to make us paranoid. " I walk towards a window, and see nothing but snow and mountains. Suddenly, I see two black figures standing out in the snow. One is Pitch, the other is a woman I've never seen before. She has the same skin color as Pitch. Her eyes are a vibrant red, and her hair is raven black, and it flows past her waist. She's wearing black chain boots that lace up her entire leg, and a black dragon head skull hat. Her dress is short, and is black lace. It has some red splatters on it, almost like blood. Her arms raise, and an entire dark sand dragon bursts from the cloud white snow. She points at me, and I scream out in pain. Elson and North both snap their heads to look at me as I return their fearful gaze.

" They're coming! " I warn, almost collapsing on the floor in agony. Luckily, I land on the desk covered in all of the ice objects as I point outside the window. I suddenly hear a cracking sound. The glass behind me is breaking, and I feel someone pull me away. Elson's holding onto my wrist, leading me away from the broken window as North opens the door, commanding us to follow him.

We do so, and North yells to the Guardians, " Get ready to fight! Pitch is ambushing! "


	10. Chapter 10: Battle

**Fate - Chapter 10: " Battle "**

I feel a tug on my arm as I glance behind me. Nightmares are racing behind me and Elson; North is no where to be seen. Their eyes are filled with rage. One raises its head and grasps onto the hem of my sweater. I let out a choked scream, as I struggle for breath. The horse pulls back, prying me from Elson's grasp.

" Elson! " My scream is weak, and I reach out for him, tears starting to roll down my face from lack of air. He rushes back to my side, and freezes the horse on the spot. He then grabs my hand, and starts racing back down the stairs. I shake my head, letting out gasps. Elson keeps leading me on, and we reach the Guardians, looking at us in horror. Bunny starts throwing his boomerangs, keeping the nightmares at a distance. Elson slumps on the wall next to me, looking at the nightmares behind him. Tooth grasps my shoulders, making sure I'm okay.

" Are you okay? I- I saw you get stuck when Elson was helping you get away. " She asks fervently, her eyes filled with shock. I shake my head, and I glance behind me as I hear a horse cry out in pain. North suddenly parts the nightmares, and makes his way towards me. His swords are pulled out, and he sharply turns around to help fend off his enemies.

" Tooth, there's a breaching next to Bunny! " North shouts, while fighting alongside Elson. Elson freezes a nightmare that almost hit North, and he nods his thanks to him.

Sandy is fighting the sand dragon I saw earlier, and it roars in defeat as golden sand collapses on it. Tooth raises her hands up, her eyes glowing slightly. I hear a buzzing in my ears as I tilt my head. Suddenly, I look behind me as an army of little fairies come crashing about the nightmares. I laugh in awe, as I watch as they split into groups and start attacking nightmares one by one. Tooth looks at me, her eyes filled with excitement.

" I have to fight. " She says, and I nod in understanding. She flies off, leaving me alone with Baby Tooth by my side. I look at her as her eyes widen in alarm. She squeaks and points behind me just as I see a nightmare tower above me. I glare at it, and place my hand on its snout. It tries to break free, but I conjure my powers as it slowly freezes in place.

I hear a cracking sound as more and more windows start shattering, littering the workshop floor with pieces of sparkling glass. I hear a roar, but not a nightmare. I see all of North's Yetis smashing their way to victory, their spirits determined to keep their home safe. I smile slightly, only to have more and more nightmares surround me. I grasp my staff tightly, and raise it into the air. I then slam it down, creating a loud echo. The nightmares circling me freeze and crack, leaving nothing behind. I rush over to Sandy, hoping to be of some use. He nods, and points in front of him. I see Pitch and the woman watching the fighting from above, on a snow hill. I glare at him as I let out a battle cry, rising up into the air. I feel a new found energy burn within me as I rush towards them. Pitch smirks, but I keep rushing for him.

I can feel the Guardians gaze on me as Pitch raises a massive wave of his jet black sand. It starts rushing towards me, and I stop flying. I can feel my energy fading, but I close my eyes. I feel a tugging at my sweater, and a searing pain, but I keep my eyes shut. I hear the soft whisper in the air, the excitement of the first fall of snow in the winter, how happy the kids are when they get a day off of school. That's all because of me. I won't let Pitch take it away from me, or anyone else. I scream, not in pain, but in triumph as I claps my hands onto my staff. It creates a chain reaction with the nightmares as they start exploding, creating a loud thunder. I can hear Pitch's cry of surprise as all of the nightmares turn into dust. I sink onto the snow, still standing. I stab my staff into the ground, my gaze unwavering.

" Want to underestimate me now? " I challenge, glaring at him. The sound of battle has slowly died down, leaving an eerie silence in the clearing. Even the slightest sound echos, leaving it ringing in my head. The Guardians slowly walk behind me, creating a barrier around the workshop. Tooth's fairies and North's Yetis come up behind us, bringing in a crowd willing to defend this place. Pitch looks at the woman and she walks up to Elson. He steps back in resistance, and glares into her eyes. With no warning, she places her hand on his forehead, and his eyes grow hazy. I start to run towards him, but North stops me, his eyes begging me to be patient. I reluctantly stay back, watching in longing as the woman nods slightly.

" Elson Overland, Kind of Arendelle. Mortal. Age, 21. " She coos, her voice silky and soft. Pitch smirks, and I glance at him, then the woman.

" Who is that? " I ask, glaring into Pitch's silvery gaze. His head tilts, and I clench my hands into fists.

" This is Onyx, my loving partner in crime. " He says, looking at me in contentment.

" How could anyone love you? " Bunny retorts, walking up a step, his boomerangs in hand. Pitch smiles devilishly as he places his hands behind his back and Onyx walks up next to him. Pitch's eyes lock onto mine, and he suddenly snaps his hands in front of him. A deathly, shimmering black sand arrow is resting gingerly in his hands. I can feel the tense build up as he pulls the arrow back, in less than a second. He then lets it go, going straight for Elson.

The arrow flies in the air, but something knocks it out of the air. I feel a blast of icy cold air as the arrow vanishes into dust. Everyone turns to look at me, my palm outstretched towards Elson. His eyes are filled with shock and gratitude as I look in my hand in shock, not recalling ever shooting ice from my hand.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " I threaten, my icy gaze boring into his fiery one. He smirks, and crosses his arms.

" Julian, what are you doing? " North whispers, taking a side glance at Pitch and Onyx. I ignore his question, flying a bit so I can be eye to eye with Pitch.

" And what makes you say that? " He mocks, and. I grin as my bare feet touch the snow.

" I was hoping you'd ask that. " I say, while opening my palms and facing them towards the floor. Onyx looks at my hands, and takes a step back. Her eyes are filled with recognition.

" You can't! T- That's impossible! " She calls out, her voice failing. Pitch looks at her in alarm as a rumbling is heard from below me. The Guardians take a step back as I make eye contact with Onyx.

" Try me. "

A blast of blue light bursts forth from the ground, and I hear a booming roar echo in the clearing. Snow scatters all around me and the Guardians. Onyx lets out a scream of alarm as the blue glow dims and a figure forms. It's teeth grow into sharp daggers as claws form into deathly weapons. The body sprouts wings, and I hear it roar in rage. It morphs into a killing machine, ready for fighting.

" Meet my ice dragon. "


End file.
